Un nuovo inizio
by VeraBerry-Hudson
Summary: E se Blaine capisse che il bacio con Rachel è sempre quello che aveva desiderato? E Kurt si rendesse conto di volere qualcun'altro?  La coppia scoppia solo per formarne due nuove, più intense e migliori.


Ero appena uscito dalle prove con i Warblers e camminavo per i corridoi della Dalton ripensando alla sera di poche settimane fa. Per quanto ci provassi non riuscivo proprio a togliermela dalla testa.  
>Io non ero neanche stato invitato ma Kurt aveva insistito così tanto affinché io lo accompagnassi alla festa di Rachel che non ero riuscito a dirgli no.<br>Forse, se solo avesse saputo come sarebbe finita, credo che avrebbe agito diversamente…  
>Ma ormai era fatta; ci eravamo ubriacati ed io avevo finito per baciare Rachel. Stranamente non mi era neanche dispiaciuto… Anzi! Il suo è stato un bacio talmente dolce da lasciarmi spiazzato.<br>Non avevo condiviso un bacio così con nessuno… Nemmeno con Kurt.  
>Sorrisi nel pensare che le sue labbra fossero tanto soffici e sapevano di more. More… berries, come il suo cognome!<br>Era buffo che sapesse proprio di quel frutto, no?  
>Mi resi conto di sorridere come un ebete per i corridoi della scuola e mi affrettai a salire in camera. Non volevo che qualcuno mi facesse delle domande, o almeno non ora che iniziavo a pensare che forse, alla fin fine, non ero poi così sicuro della mia sessualità.<br>Mi ero dichiarato gay fin dal primo anno di liceo. Certo, prima di essere sicuro di questo avevo dovuto frequentare un paio di ragazze, ma a quei tempi non avevo conosciuto una come Rachel. Sicuramente se ce ne fosse stata occasione non avrei fatto quel passo tanto importante.  
>A pensarci bene poi, Rachel mi ricordava un po' me al femminile, solo più piena di vita.<br>Lei era una che sorrideva anche quando aveva voglia di piangere; una che pensava prima ad illuminare la tua giornata e poi a provare ad aggiustare la sua; era il tipino ambizioso ma sempre pronto a farsi da parte quando sapeva che ce n'era bisogno; era piena di talento ed era cosciente di esserlo.  
>Scossi la testa energicamente sapendo di doverla dimenticare.<br>Come potevo pensare a lei quando stavo con Kurt?  
>Ero così confuso…<br>Forse Kurt aveva già capito tutto prima ancora che lo facessi io… Come al solito.  
>Avevo notato che negli ultimi giorni si era attaccato di più a me. Mi faceva strane domande e alla fine finivamo sempre per litigare per quel bacio con la ragazza che ultimamente occupava, notte dopo notte, i miei sogni più proibiti.<br>La desideravo, o meglio, la bramavo...  
>Cosa potevo fare?<br>Ora che poi lei era tornata insieme a quel gigante di Hudson io non avevo nessuna chance.  
>L'unica cosa che sapevo era che, prima di parlarne con Kurt, avrei decisamente dovuto prendermi del tempo per pensare a quello che mi stava succedendo e per capire cosa volevo veramente per me.<br>Forse sarei dovuto essere un po' più egoista e provare davvero, per la prima volta, a fare quello che volevo senza pensare a quello che gli altri si aspettavano da me. Dopotutto ero sempre stato il primo della classe, il cantante principale dei Warblers, il modello da seguire…Facevo di tutto per non deludere le aspettative degli altri.  
>Quando feci coming out tradendo quelle di mio padre out ne guadagnai solo una grande confusione mentale.<br>Forse però, per quella, avrei dovuto prendermela con l'ebbrezza di quella sera che mi ha portato dove sono ora.  
>Eppure non mi davo di certo la colpa per il mio coming out! Come avrei potuto?<br>Le altre ragazze non erano mai esistite per me e persino Quinn, Santana o Brittany, che sapevo fossero tre belle ragazze, non mi facevano alcun effetto. Avrei potuto vederle cambiarsi davanti a me e... zero. Ma lei, oh lei, mi causava le farfalle nello stomaco non appena si avvicinava a me. È riuscita, con un solo bacio, a scombussolarmi come non mai. Avrei tanto voluto riavere quelle grandi e succose labbra sulle mie per assaporarle appieno, per succhiarle e vederle diventare rosse per via dei miei baci.  
>Perso tra i miei pensieri, non mi ero neanche accorto di essere arrivato alla porta del mio dormitorio.<br>Lì davanti notai Kurt ad attendermi.  
>"Ehi" salutai avvicinandomi a lui e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle.<br>Cercavo di sorridere in maniera naturale ma non ci riuscivo più da un paio di giorni.  
>"Ehi" mi rispose di rimando.<br>Era triste e la sua voce era rotta come se avesse un nodo in gola e stesse cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
>"Vuoi entrare?" proposi indicandogli con un cenno del capo la porta della mia camera.<br>"Non preoccuparti, non ti ruberò ancora molto tempo..." Disse dopo aver annuito.  
>Rimasi un po' sorpreso.<br>Aveva capito. Lo sapeva.  
>Annuì piano, allontanandomi da lui e abbassando il capo colpevole.<br>Aprii la porta e lasciai entrare Kurt che, fermandosi al centro della stanza, mi diede le spalle.  
>"Credevo che almeno in amore sarei riuscito a batterla e invece mi ritrovo di nuovo un passo dietro di lei! Gli assoli migliori? Suoi! I ragazzi più popolari della scuola? Non si sa come, ma almeno una volta l'hanno baciata e non per scommessa, oh no, lo volevano eccome! Le parti principali? Sue!"<br>Il ragazzo fece una pausa e il mio cuore sprofondò.  
>Non aveva neanche dovuto mettere il soggetto ed io avevo già capito a chi si riferiva. Si era sempre sentito in difetto rispetto alla brunetta ed ora anch'io lo avevo deluso.<br>"Kurt..." Dissi cercando di abbozzare una scusa ma lui mi fermò.  
>"No Blaine, non stavolta." Si voltò e mi guardò con gli occhi lucidi.<br>Questo mi fece provare un tuffo al cuore perché sapevo fin troppo bene di essere io la causa di quel malessere.  
>"Sono sempre stato la seconda scelta, a volte anche la terza, ma preferisco di gran lunga stare da solo e aspettare qualcuno che sia degno di me piuttosto che rimanere con uno che è innamorato della mia migliore amica dalla prima volta che ha incrociato il suo sguardo in caffetteria! Pensi che non mi fossi accorto di come la guardavi? Com'eri interessato a lei? Come ridevi ad ogni sua battuta? Quasi pendevi dalle sue labbra! E lei?" rise amaramente "DIO, LEI!" alzò la voce, esasperato "lei probabilmente facevo tutto naturalmente perché troppo presa a scegliere tra Finn e Jesse! Ma dopo il bacio... beh, non ho più speranze, lo so bene pure io. Perciò Blaine, va e conquistala! Facci dei meravigliosi e talentuosi figli euroasiatici e siate felici! Questo è un addio. Probabilmente avresti voluto essere tu a lasciarmi, ma voglio essere io la primadonna per una volta."<br>Per la prima volta in vita mia, ero rimasto senza parole.  
>Aprì la bocca più volte per provare a dire qualcosa ma non riuscì ad emettere alcun si avvicinò e, prima di oltrepassarmi ed uscire dalla porta, mi diede il suo ultimo bacio d'addio poggiando lievemente le sue labbra sulle mie.<br>In quanto a me, io non sapevo che fare. Mi aveva lasciato ed io non ci stavo neanche troppo era già finita da un po' ma ero troppo codardo per ammetterlo.  
>Nei primi tempi avevo davvero amato Kurt ma poi era arrivata Rach e lui nel frattempo si era riavvicinato a quel biondino della sua vecchia scuola, Sam come era attratto da lui, come si sorridevano, come sembrava che avesse paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato nei miei confronti quando era con lui. Probabilmente, se non fosse stato per la brunetta che mi aveva rapito il cuore, sarei stato io a lasciare Kurt per lasciarlo libero di seguire il suo cuore.<br>Fatto sta che potevo ritenermi single e adesso potevo fare tutto quello che volevo per conquistare la stellina del Glee Club del McKinley.  
>Sapevo che quel giorno il Glee si sarebbe riunito e sapevo anche che avrebbero terminato per le 17:00.<br>Bene, avevo un paio d'ore per prepararmi e per capire come poter incrociare Rachel per poterle parlare e magari anche per offrirle un caffè.  
>Ed ecco l'illuminazione!<br>Vestito normalmente, mi sarei appostato davanti la caffetteria, mi sarei seduto alla panchina di fronte e, dopo aver aspettato che lei entrasse con Mercedes o con uno dei suoi compagni, sarei casualmente spuntato anch'io in fila.  
>Il piano sembrava perfetto così, alle 17:00 in punto, uscì dalla Dalton vestito con un paio di jeans, una maglietta semplice con sopra un cardigan, il cappotto e la sciarpa a completare il tutto.<br>Caso volle che, non appena arrivai, la vidi girare l'angolo e la riconobbi subito dalla risata contagiosa.  
>Era con… ehi!<br>Sam Evans le stava cingendo le spalle con un braccio mentre Mercedes e Kurt erano dietro di loro a ridacchiare. Mi sentì tradito da Kurt che sapeva tutto eppure speravo ancora di sbagliarmi.  
>Così decisi di continuare con il mio piano e mi nascosi dietro l'angolo, entrando non appena i campanelli della porta finirono di tintinnare dopo il loro ingresso.<br>Non appena entrai i campanelli risuonarono e i quattro si girarono, curiosi di sapere chi fosse.  
>Mercedes mi sorrise, come suo solito, Kurt era rimasto impassibile come sempre, Sam invece avevo stretto più a sè Rachel, cosa che mi fece ribollire non poco il sangue nelle vene, mentre lei sembrava irrequieta, come se non sapesse come comportarsi. Fu proprio il ragazzo dai capelli schiariti a parlare per primo, sotto lo sguardo ammonitore degli altri.<br>"Certo che hai proprio un bel coraggio a farti vedere qui!"  
>Il suo tono era tanto pungente che quasi mi sembrò la voce di un altro e non quella di Sam Evans. La cosa non fece altro che farmi salire di più la rabbia. Odiavo il modo in cui si stava comportando ed ancor di più odiavo la sua arroganza.<br>"Non mi sembra che il bar sia diventato di tua proprietà. È un luogo pubblico no? E poi, se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta, sei tu quello che ha un bel coraggio! Prima ci provi spudoratamente con il mio ex ragazzo e poi ti fai vedere abbracciato ad una ragazza così dolce ed innocente, ma è ovvio... come dimenticare? Le apparenze sono tutto di questi tempi, no? E ovviamente non è facile fare coming out…"  
>Anche se il mio tono risultava pacato, le mie parole furono pungenti ed anche il mio sguardo non era da meno.<br>Il biondino sembrava interdetto.  
>"...Scusa?"<br>Quasi feci un sorrisetto divertito.  
>"Avevo sentito che non eri molto sveglio, ma non mi aspettavo un secondo Hudson. In parole spicciole Evans, prima fai gli occhi dolci a Kurt che sembra ricambiare e, sul serio, avreste davvero la mia benedizione. Non che ce ne sia bisogno, ovvio." dissi guardando Kurt che sembrava volesse aggiungere qualcosa "Ma poi ti fai vedere con Rachel." non appena dissi il suo nome, il mio tono si addolcì.<br>"Spero che tu non abbia l'intenzione di far innamorare di te anche lei per poi trovare qualcun altro perché non te lo permetto."  
>La mia era quasi una sfida e sembrava che Sam si stesse vivamente scaldando.<br>"Tu non sai un bel niente di me." sibilò.  
>"A me sembri solo un ragazzino che gioca con i giocattoli degli altri." dissi alzando un sopracciglio.<br>Il resto del locale si era allontanato dal nostro gruppo mentre Kurt e Rachel sembravano in apnea e Mercedes sembrava pronta a calmare le acque.  
>"Come ti permetti?" disse Sam prima di tirarmi un pugno che, per poco, non prese il mio naso.<br>Mi bastò essere colpito per contraccambiare il colpo.  
>Di lì a poco, Mercedes si mise in mezzo per farci calmare ma noi continuammo e nessuno dei due sembrava pronto a mollare.<br>Fu necessario l'intervento della sicurezza che ci buttò fuori dal locale, seguiti subito dopo da due sconvolti Kurt e Rachel.  
>Kurt andò subito a controllare, con Mercedes, il sopracciglio rotto di Sam, mentre Rachel, esitante, si avvicinò a me.<br>"Tutto ok?" chiese cercando un fazzoletto nella sua borsa e cercando di asciugare il sangue che colava un po' dal mio naso e dal labbro inferiore.  
>Appena vide la mia smorfia di dolore lei si scusò ed io cercai di sorriderle accarezzandogli il volto.<br>"Stai facendo già tanto."  
>Lei mi sorrise di rimando e con un 'arrivo subito' tornò dai suoi amici per un paio di minuti. Sembrava litigare con Kurt, eppure tornò da me sorridente mentre quei tre mi guardavano malissimo.<br>"Andiamo? Questa ferita ha bisogno di essere almeno pulita e medicata… Non trovi?" mi disse dolce con la testa piegata leggermente di lato.  
>Guardandola non seppi far altro che annuire e la seguì mentre reprimevo l'istinto di stringere la sua piccola mano nella mia.<br>"A casa ho il disinfettante" disse lei quando svoltammo e i suoi amici non erano più visibili.  
>La condussi così alla mia macchina parcheggiata vicino alla Dalton e arrivammo a casa sua pochi minuti dopo.<br>Aprì la porta e, dopo non aver ricevuto risposta alla domanda se c'era qualcuno in casa, mi fece strada sorridendomi.  
>"Mi sa che i miei oggi faranno tardi al lavoro" disse più per fare conversazione che per altro e la cosa, dovevo ammettere, mi faceva piacere.<br>Era la prima volta che ero solo con lei e non facevo altro che osservarla; i miei occhi erano incatenati al suo corpo.  
>Mi accompagnò in bagno e mi fece sedere sul bordo della vasca mentre prendeva il disinfettante ed un tampone che bagnò con il medicinale.<br>"Brucerà un po'" disse dispiaciuta, mordendosi il labbro da cui non avrei più staccato gli occhi se solo questo non mi avesse fatto sembrare un maniaco.  
>Le sorrisi comprensivo e schiusi le labbra per permetterle di medicarmi meglio. Bruciava un po' ma, in realtà, era tutto molto sopportabile. Che fosse la vicinanza al suo viso a farmi dimenticare il bruciore? Era molto probabile.<br>Quando finì non riuscì più a trattenermi; mi sporsi e la bacia bloccandola, senza farle male, per un braccio.  
>Fu un bacio dolce, senza fretta.<br>Anche se mi faceva male un po' il labbro, non avrei mai smesso di baciarla, non dopo aver aspettato a lungo.  
>Le sue labbra sapevano di more come ricordavo, erano carnose sul labbro inferiore e non riuscì a non prenderlo e mordicchiarlo.<br>Credevo che si sarebbe allontanata ma rimasi stupito quando sentii che rispondeva al bacio. Schiuse piano le labbra e passò la lingua sulla mia ferita, quasi a voler alleviare il dolore, per poi contornarmi le labbra, cosa che poco dopo feci anch'io con le sue per poi far incontrare le nostre lingue e intrecciarle in una danza perfetta. La sentì sedersi sulle mie gambe e le strinsi piano i fianchi per non farla cadere all'indietro.  
>Ci staccammo solo per prendere fiato e ci guardammo negli occhi con la stessa espressione dipinta sul viso: un sorriso ebete. Continuammo a baciarci per un bel po' e non riuscì a fermare le mie mani che risalirono sui suoi fianchi accarezzandole piano e delicatamente i lati dei seni. Dal suo sospiro che sentii non dovevo andare poi così male. Girai i palmi delle mani e le massaggiai i seni da sopra la maglietta mentre lei, esitante, mi sbottonava la camicia. Ritornai sui suoi fianchi e mi staccai leggermente da lei per poterle sfilare la maglietta che la lasciò con un reggiseno candido. Nel frattempo lei mi sfilò la camicia che finì dentro la vasca. Tornai sui suoi seni infilando le mani dentro quell'indumento così innocente, massaggiandola per poi torturarle i capezzoli tra indice e pollice mentre lei sospirava sul mio collo dove lasciava baci e morsetti.<br>Sapevo che era la sua prima volta.  
>Kurt mi ripeteva spesso che si sarebbe dovuta concedere al suo fratellastro tanto tempo prima eppure io non potevo che essere felice del fatto che stesse provando quelle sensazioni solo grazie me.<br>Si era sentita pronta ad essere toccata da me.  
>Volevo che la sua prima volta fosse perfetta, come se l'era sempre immaginata e così ridiscesi sui suoi fianchi baciandola. La feci alzare mentre lei assumeva un'espressione stranita, le sorrisi per tranquillizzarla e la presi su di peso. Lei rise e mi indicò la sua stanza senza che ci fosse bisogno che glielo chiedessi io.<br>Chiusi la porta con un piede e la adagia delicatamente sul letto. Salì su di lei e stetti attento a non sovrastarla troppo o a farle pesare il mio corpo sul suo.  
>Ripresi allora da dove avevo smesso poco prima e le sganciai il reggiseno prendendolo con i denti per buttarlo ai piedi del letto.<br>Le baciai il seno e presi un suo capezzolo in bocca, succhiandolo piano e giocandoci con la lingua mentre torturavo l'altro con le dita. Come poco prima, la sentivo ansimare sotto di me mentre cercava di slacciare piano la mia cintura. Le diedi una mano a sfilarmi i jeans e li calciai via facilmente senza staccarmi da lei. La sua mano cercò la mia eccitazione già molto evidente, ma io volevo che fosse lei per prima a provare piacere; avrei pensato dopo a me.  
>Di sicuro la sorpresi quando la bloccai e la baciai appassionatamente.<br>"Voglio prima pensare a te, prepararti, farti dimenticare tutte le tue paure, Rachel, ma sappi che, in qualsiasi momento tu vorrai, basterà un cenno e io mi fermerò. Ok?" le dissi dolcemente e lei annuì sorridente, serena.  
>"Mi fido di te"<br>Non mi servì altro per sorriderle e darle un bacio dolce.  
>Le accarezzai il viso e le sfilai piano le mutande.<br>Era... "Perfetta" dissi quasi senza fiato, lei arrossì e io la ribaciai, mai sazio delle sue labbra.  
>Percorsi il suo corpo con le labbra, iniziando dalla mascella, soffermandomi sul suo collo e lasciandogli dei piccoli segni rossi mentre le mie mani le carezzavano lente le cosce. Le mie labbra continuarono a scendere sui suoi seni succhiando i suoi capezzoli alternativamente fino ad arrivare all'ombelico di cui leccai il contorno. Delicatamente massaggiai il suo interno coscia e salì con le mani a sfiorarle l'intimità.<br>La sentì mormorare il mio nome mentre apriva di più le gambe così la presi saldamente all'altezza del ginocchio e affondai la lingua dentro la sua intimità. Succhiai il clitoride e pian piano, sostituì la lingua con due dita, muovendole in maniera circolare. Osservai compiaciuto le sue reazioni che non tardavano mai ad arrivare: sussultava ogni volta di piacere lasciandosi andare a sospiri lunghi e pronunciando il mio nome con voce lussuriosa.  
>Volevo farle provare tutto ciò che avevo da offrirgli in quel momento, ma non volevo che venisse subito così mi staccai da lei massaggiandole le cosce e baciandola mentre lei stessa sentiva il suo sapore ancora nella mia bocca. Mi leccai le dita che sapevano ancora di lei e lei, in preda ad un'eccitazione che non mi aspettai, si mise sopra di me ribaltando le posizioni. Prese il mio membro tra le sue mani così piccole eppure tanto abili mentre io gettai la testa all'indietro cercando di non venire in quel momento, anche se mi era difficile, soprattutto quando lei mi sfiorò con la sua intimità.<br>"Rach..." ansimai.  
>"Fammi tua" disse sicura di se, guardandomi negli occhi.<br>A quelle parole ribaltai nuovamente le posizioni e mi puntellai sui gomiti.  
>"Ne sei sicura Rachel?" le chiesi un'ultima volta e lei annuì sorridendomi, così cercai i jeans caduti ai piedi del letto e presi dal portafogli il preservativo che mi avevano dato al corso di educazione sessuale.<br>Dopo averlo infilato ripresi a baciarla con passione e la massaggiai nuovamente pur sapendo che era pronta così avvicinai la mia eccitazione alla sua intimità e la sfiorai un paio di volte prima di entrare piano in lei.  
>Fui molto attento a leggere le sue espressioni e, a parte una smorfia iniziale, sembrava non provare molto dolore. Continuai a baciarla mentre mi facevo strada dentro di lei spingendo piano e aumentando di poco alla volta l'intensità fin quando non la sentì parlare.<br>"Blaine… ti… prego"  
>Sentirla chiedere di più con la voce roca, sussurrandomelo all'orecchio e succhiandomi il lobo, fu qualcosa di fantastico. Così, come se fossi ai suoi ordini, velocizzai le spinte arrivando ad ogni affondo sempre più dentro di lei.<br>I nostri respiri ormai erano al limite eppure non riuscivamo a smettere di baciarci.  
>Arrivai stremato al limite non appena lei raggiunse il suo primo orgasmo e uscì delicatamente da lei, baciandola e accarezzandole i capelli.<br>La osservai ancora una volta, non riuscendo a capire come potessi essere così fortunato ad averla potuta fare mia quella notte, ad averla potuta amare per la sua prima volta e a poterla vedere in tutto il suo splendore.  
>"Sei ancora più bella dopo aver fatto l'amore" le dissi accarezzandole una guancia e dandole un bacio sulla fronte mentre ricercavo il lenzuolo per coprirci.<br>Lei sorrise e mi baciò senza dire nulla, abbracciandomi e sussurrandomi all'orecchio la cosa più bella che potesse dirmi.  
>"Sono felice di aver aspettato ed essermi donata a te."<br>Mi guardò negli occhi e ci baciammo per quella che mi sembrò un'eternità.  
>Purtroppo dovemmo presto tornare alla realtà: i suoi sarebbero potuti rincasare da un momento all'altro e così mi rivestì.<br>Lei mi accompagnò alla porta gettandomi le braccia al collo e baciandomi appassionatamente. Prima di andare, ci ripromettemmo di vederci o almeno di sentirci l'indomani.  
>Quella notte non riuscivo proprio a prendere sonno e il letto a due piazze, senza di lei al mio fianco, mi sembrava troppo grande, troppo vuoto.<br>Ero perso nei miei pensieri cercando di rivivere il pomeriggio appena passato, quando sentì bussare.  
>Stupito, trovai Kurt sulla soglia e lo feci passare senza dire nulla, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Ero teso ed imbarazzato allo stesso tempo. Solitamente ero io quello che si intrufolava di notte nella sua stanza per ottenere qualche bacio e qualche coccola in più invece adesso si stava invertendo tutto. Mi passai teso una mano tra i capelli e, non sapendo cosa dire, aspettai che fosse Kurt il primo a parlare.<br>"Ottima interpretazione Anderson" disse divertito e la cosa mi sorprese così tanto da corrugare la fronte.  
>Non riuscivo proprio a capire cosa volesse intendere.<br>"Suvvia Blaine! Non mi dirai mica che non speravi di fare una scena da cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura per salvare la bella damigella, cosa in cui sei riuscito a quanto pare visto che... oh ma sicuramente Rachel ti ha detto quello che mi ha riferito prima di portarti a casa sua, no?"  
>Ero sempre più confuso e cercai di dire qualcosa, seppur balbettando.<br>"I-io in realtà non mi aspettavo nulla di... tutto ciò, si certo questo mi ha portato a... ma non era quello il mio fine, non avrei mai approfittato della situazione per..."  
>"Per...?" disse Kurt alzando un sopracciglio mentre mi pentivo di aver proferito parola.<br>Lui mi guardò con un sorrisetto beffardo e si sedette sul mio letto, gambe accavallate e mani congiunte.  
>"Vedo che la Berry non si è scucita a parole ma... a fatti"<br>Di certo quella frase mi diede parecchio fastidio.  
>Anche se non lo avevamo detto esplicitamente, io consideravo Rachel la mia ragazza e non volevo che nessuno parlasse di lei in quel modo. Prima di poter difenderla, Kurt mi bloccò alzando una mano.<br>"Finalmente Rachel ha visto in te qualcuno pronta a difenderla, ad averla anche se stava con il ragazzo sbagliato, qualcuno che la amasse nonostante tutto. Si sa che lei è molto melodrammatica e chi meglio di te, sfidando Sam, poteva mettere in scena quella teatralità che tanto le sta a cuore?" sorrise, ghignando quasi, molto divertito dalla cosa e continuò "Quando è venuta da me mi ha detto che, anche se ero il suo migliore amico, avrebbe fatto di tutto per non farti pentire di avermi lasciato, di tutto... Beh adesso credo di capire a cosa si riferiva."  
>"Kurt, Rachel…"<br>Mi bloccò nuovamente con una mano e mi zittì.  
>"Non vi biasimo e di certo non giudico lei. In realtà credevo che, non appena l'avessi toccata, si sarebbe tirata indietro come aveva sempre fatto con Finn. D'altronde la sua verginità era davvero importante per lei e non te l'avrebbe di certo donata così facilmente se non fosse stata sicura e, anche se detesto darle ragione, siete davvero una bella coppia che avrà splendidi bambini euroasiatici."<br>Rimasi un po' spiazzato dalla tranquillità con la quale parlava della mia relazione con Rachel, ma fui felice di sentire che non aveva nulla in contrario. Ma sembrava fin troppo sereno e così alla fine gli chiesi quello che avrei dovuto chiedergli quella mattina.  
>"Ti ringrazio davvero di cuore. Sono felice che accetti la nostra relazione, Kurt, ma sembri davvero felice per lei o... aspetta… Sam è stato medicato da te e anche lui non ha resistito a baciarti?"<br>Risi nel vedere il suo sguardo confuso farsi via via più consapevole.  
>"Allora è andata così?" dissi ridendo<br>"Si, anche...hemm...noi..."  
>Ci avevo visto giusto fin dall'inizio, allora!<br>Quei due erano fatti l'uno per l'altro, come me e Rachel, ma volevo sapere anch'io i dettagli.  
>Alla fin fine, prima di diventare fidanzati, eravamo amici e che cosa ci impediva adesso di esserlo di nuovo?<br>Dopo la solita ritrosia iniziale e l'imbarazzo nel parlarne con me, Kurt mi raccontò di come avesse passato lui il pomeriggio.  
>Era andato nel motel dove alloggiava Sam per medicarlo ed erano stati seguiti da Mercedes su cui fece un commento poco carino che mi fece ridere: voleva rimanere solo con Sam tutto il pomeriggio, era ormai ovvio. Continuò dicendo che qualcuno, là sopra, doveva aver ascoltato le sue preghiere perché Mercedes ricevette una chiamata che la fece andare via così che i due rimasero soli.<br>Mi raccontò di come erano imbarazzati e mi disse che alla fine fu Sam ad avvicinarsi piano alle sue labbra, sfiorandole e poi approfondendo il bacio quando lui stesso ne sentì l'urgenza.  
>Kurt continuò col suo racconto arrossendo teneramente quando disse che erano andati nel letto dei genitori di Sam dove si erano amati per la prima volta.<br>"Ci amiamo Blaine e ora capisco te e Rachel, sul serio. Anzi, credo di doverti delle scuse per stamattina. Non avrei dovuto alzare la voce con te ma ora so cosa vuol dire. Spero davvero che la vostra storia continui."  
>Il suo sguardo e le sue parole mi intenerirono; era quello che mi piaceva di Kurt.<br>Gli sfiorai la guancia e gli diedi un bacio sulla fronte.  
>"Figurati, credo che io avrei reagito peggio..." ammisi ridendo "Anch'io spero che tra me e lei le cose continuino e spero che anche la tua relazione con Sam possa durare il più a lungo possibile."<br>Ci sorridemmo imbarazzati e poi ci demmo la buonanotte con un abbraccio mentre lo accompagnavo alla porta. Potevamo essere amici come avevo sperato e quella ne era la prova.  
>Sospirai posando la testa e la schiena contro la porta chiusa e mi decisi a mettermi il pigiama e ad andare a letto. Presi sonno rapidamente e mi alzai solo quando la sveglia suonò puntuale per le lezioni. Non vedevo l'ora che quella giornata appena iniziata finisse e, mentre mi trascinavo di classe in classe, mi venne in mente un'idea. Volevo che tutti sapessero che Rachel fosse la mia ragazza e sapevo che lei aveva una collana con il nome del suo ex e una con la stella. Io avevo invece l'intenzione di regalarle una collana abbinata ad un bracciale.<br>Non appena l'ultima campanella suonò mi alzai immediatamente dal posto e salutai in fretta i ragazzi che rimasero interdetti.  
>Non andai neanche a mensa e, dopo aver preso un panino veloce, mi avviai subito al centro commerciale sotto la pioggia scrosciante di quel giorno. Saltai anche le lezioni del pomeriggio e, completamente fradicio, mi intrufolai subito dopo pranzo al McKinley cercando quegli occhi caldi e nocciola dappertutto. Dal modo in cui tutti mi guardavano sembravo di certo un invasato eppure dovevo trovarla a tutti i costi.<br>Ad un tratto la vidi; era al suo armadietto e parlava con Sam che mi riconobbe subito facendomi un segno di saluto mentre Rachel si girava per vedere chi Sam stesse salutando. Io mi avvicinai a lei, le presi il viso tra le mani e la baciai davanti a tutti, bagnandola un po' con i ricci che mi cadevano sul viso. Strofinai la punta del naso contro il suo e, non appena mi staccai, la guardai negli occhi sotto lo sguardo di tutti i ragazzi presenti. Lei fece per parlare, stupita, ma non le diedi il tempo e, tremante, estrassi dalla giacca le due scatoline porgendole a lei.  
>"Blaine che...?" non capiva era ovvio.<br>Le dissi semplicemente di aprirle e rimasi in attesa della sua reazione che non tardò ad arrivare. Rimase a bocca aperta vedendo il ciondolo della collanina a forma di cuore con un diamantino incastonato nel lato e il bracciale con una 'B' come ciondolo. Mi sorrise guardandomi negli occhi.  
>Era il sorriso più bello che avessi mai visto in vita mia.<br>"Ti amo" le dissi semplicemente mentre il mondo attorno a noi ricominciava a ricomparire.  
>Notai gli altri ragazzi del Glee vedere la scena; chi attoniti, chi, come Finn, con i pugni chiusi digrignando i denti, chi sorridente come Sam al quale porsi le mie scuse subito dopo.<br>"Tutto ok amico, sul serio!" mi disse dandomi una pacca sulla spalla "anzi, dovremmo uscire insieme un giorno di questi con Kurt e Rachel. Sarebbe fico, si!"  
>Gli sorrisi caloroso facendo un segno di assenso con la testa e misi un braccio attorno alle spalle di Rachel che mostrava alle ragazze i regali. La lasciai poco dopo alle sue lezioni e la aspettai paziente fuori dalla scuola.<br>In quelle tre ore di attesa osservai l'edificio. Non avevo mai pensato di frequentare una scuola pubblica ma non sarebbe stato male.  
>In più Kurt pensava di ritrasferirsi al McKinley...<br>Mentre continuavo i miei ragionamenti sentì due mani chiudere i miei occhi e sorrisi.  
>"Rach.." mi si piazzò subito dopo davanti e posò le sue braccia sulle mie spalle e ci baciammo.<br>"Come sono andate le lezioni?" chiesi quando ci staccammo.  
>"Non ho seguito molto; in realtà pensavo ad altro…"<br>"Ah sì? E a cosa?" le chiesi prendendola per mano e dirigendomi verso casa sua.  
>"A te..." disse piano arrossendo e io non riuscì a far altro che abbracciarla e baciarla.<br>"Magari dalla prossima settimana le seguirai con me le lezioni" le dissi facendole intendere i miei progetti e la vidi saltellare felice.  
>La presi in braccio facendola roteare e la baciai non appena la posai a terra.<br>Quello era decisamente l'inizio di una nuova avventura per me; per noi.


End file.
